Crash
by StarryNight56
Summary: Soulmate AU: Kit Eldridge has had a hard life but so has TC Callahan. Maybe that's why they were paired together. Kit is a doctor looking for a job after leaving the Navy when chance brings her and TC together. Starts in season 3 episode 7


I scanned the crowd until my eyes fell on what I was looking for, "Syd!" Her head shot up, sending her bangs flying. When she saw me, a huge smile broke out on her face, "Kit! When did you get out?" She ran toward me, slamming into me fullforce before squeezing me into a bear hug. "Can't...breathe….love...you...too." I gasped out as my insides got squished. She released me from her arms before grabbing my face, squishing my cheeks, "How did you know I'd be here?" Syd questioned, staring at me. I scoffed, "Who do you think? Our resident trouble maker, of course. Speaking of which, where is the little monster?"

Syd wrapped her arm around me, hugging me close, before pulling me towards where she was stationed before. "She ran off with her friends. She'll be back soon. This is Dr. Drew Alister. He was stationed with me in Afghanistan. Drew, this is Dr. Kit Eldridge, we've been best friends for our entire lives. Kit's a sailor, though so she loses points." I raised my eyebrows, "Riley did not tell me you were on a date." Syd shook her head rapidly while Drew chuckled, "No, I'm married and very gay." I frowned, "Damn, thought you met the one. Not that there's anything wrong with you, Drew, but Syd needs a man. I doubt she's gotten laid in a long time." Syd gasped and poked me in the stomach, "I've only been back a week. Do you know how hard dating is in a war zone? I was a little more focused on saving lives than my next hookup." She glanced at me up and down, "And where's your man, hmm? Your shirts probably scare them away." Glancing down at my shirt, I punched Syd in the arm. "I love this shirt. My brother gave it to me." Drew laughed as he read my shirt. "Same." There was a picture of a syringe and the words, "I shoot people" on my shirt. "I could of worn the shirt that says I get a little nauti. I know how much you love that one." Syd just sighed, "You and your stupid Navy jokes. All you do is drink over there." I point at her, "That…is completely true. I've had to pumped a lot of stomachs in my time."

We sat down to listen to the music, the loud beats flowing through us. "You gotta see this. I surprised Riley at school when I got back. Watch her freak out." Syd pulled up a video on her and showed us. "We both cried like babies." I had sad smile on my face as I watched Syd and Riley hug on the screen, missing the past and what could have been. I lost my own daughter to cancer when she was three. I was a teen mother, having had Corynn at 16 then losing her by 18. After her death, I threw myself into school, graduating from med school a year early then joined the Navy. For twenty years I was in the service before I decided that I needed a change. "Well, yeah, you know, I'm gonna cry." Drew had tears in his eyes and they both laughed. "I love these parent-soldier reunions."

Riley came running up to us and upon seeing me she threw herself into my arms with a cry, "Aunt Kit! You're back!" She kept squeezing me before letting go and turning to her mom. "Hey, Mom, can I spend the night at Elise's house tonight?"

Syd stroked Riley's head, "We'll talk about it later." Riley started frowning and pouted, "But, Mom…" Syd just shook her head and pulled out some cotton candy before handing it to Riley. "After the fireworks. You got it?" Riley shoved the cotton candy into her mouth and nodded, "Got it." Syd pulled her into a hug and stroked the back of her head. "You know I love you." Riley nodded into her shoulder, "I love you, too, Mom." Syd pulled back and adjusted the ribbon in Riley's hair. "Hold on, just a second. Let me straighten your ribbon." Riley ran off back into the crowd, hidden from view.

Drew gently bumped Syd with his shoulder, "So, how's it been, coming back?" Syd sighed and shrugged. "I'm just trying to get into the flow again with Riley. You know, I feel like I've missed so much. And I can't thank you enough for all you've done for her." She looked at Drew and face him a sad smile. Drew smiled back at her, "Least I can do. And we've been having a ton of fun. Anyway, I just… I know she's happy you're back, and so am I." Syd raised her eyebrows, "Well, I'm not so sure her father is. He's gotten accustomed to having his own way in my absence, and, uh…" I moan, "We do not speak of the Dick in my presence. I might punch him in the face again." Syd gave a small laugh. Drew frowned, "But that's not the way it works, right? I mean, you both get a say-"

Suddenly, the fireworks for the concert went off. I looked up in surprise, "Um, is that supposed to happen?" Syd shook her head, "That's early." Drew looked at his watch and nodded. "Yeah, it's very early." Out of nowhere, the fireworks started going crazy and there was explosions everywhere as the fireworks started hitting the ground. We gotten up and started trying to push through the crowd and the smoke. People were coughing and stumbling around everywhere. "Riley!" Syd yelled looking around frantically. We pushed through everyone trying to find her. Drew called out again, "Riley!" All three of us were starting to get more frantic. "Riley!" I yelled out, hoping for a response. We split up a little, still trying to find her. Syd called out again, "RILEY!" Drew's head was whipping back and forth, "Riley! Riley! Where are you?!" There were screams of terror around us, people pushing past us trying to get to safety, smoke covered the park, and bodies were laying on the ground. "Riley! Riley!" We were all shouting at this point, terrified. Drew pointed toward the stage, "She went that way! I'm right behind you." We ran toward the stage, still calling out. "Riley! Riley! RILEY! Riley, where are you?!" Then I saw her pushing through the crowd, trying to get to us, "Mom! Drew! Aunt Kit!" She ran towards us, slamming into Syd. "Riley!" "Mom!" Syd held Riley close, stroking Riley's curls. "My God. You okay?" Riley pulled back, "I'm fine." Syd started to fuss over her, "Let's see." Riley pulled away again and ran to Drew, calling back to her mom. "I'm fine." Drew gave her a big hug before she ran to me. I picked her up and spun her around squeezing her tight, "I just got back, chica. Can't go losing you now." After making sure Riley was properly dizzy, I set her down and she made her way back to Syd.

"Help! Help!" A woman's voice called out, her voice gritty and harsh from smoke inhalation. I quickly sprang into action and ran towards the woman, who had her arm around a girl, supporting her weight. "Someone help my daughter," The woman choked out before breaking into coughs. When I reached them, I lead them out of the way of the still panicking people though they were starting to calm a little. "Hi there, I'm Dr. Eldridge, why don't you sit down?" They both sat and Drew, followed closely by Syd and Riley, approached. "I'm Dr. Alister. What's your name?" Drew asked the mom, Syd taking over the daughter. "Linda. Please help my daughter." I smiled at the woman, "Linda, you're daughter's in great hands, okay? I'm worried about your burns, though. Can I check your back?" Linda nods and I look at her back, frowning once I see the burned areas and places where her shirt melted into her skin. I hand Drew a water bottle. "I'm going to go see if I can find more supplies, I'll be right back." He nods and I run off towards some booths set up, undamaged by the fireworks. Quickly finding a small first aid kit, I grab it and run back. Drew and Syd are standing with an older, small, Asian man and a tall, attractive man, both wearing emergency jackets and carrying medical supply bags.

Drew was just finishing up introducing Syd when I got there. "...worked with at Bagram." Upon noticing me, Drew quickly introduced me, "Oh, uh. This is Dr. Kit Eldridge, she is a Navy Doctor. Kit, this is Dr. Topher Zia and Dr. T.C. Callahan. I work with them at the hospital." I nod, we were all feeling rushed. TC nods back before saying, "It's a pleasure." At that, my eyes widened, my heart started to race, and I had to control myself. It might be a false positive, don't get your hopes up, I thought to myself. Topher spoke up, pulling me out of my thoughts. "Heard good things. What happened?" Syd replied, "Fireworks meant for the end of the show went haywire in the middle." She gestured towards people lying on the ground in pain. "Got lots of potential blast injuries." Topher nods and starts to back away. "You guys, take your patients, we'll stay. Chopper's right over the hill. Send it right back when you land." He said, gesturing to the chopper. Syd nods, "Okay, great."

Everyone starts to leave before TC speaks up. "Uh, hey, wait a minute. What about Syd and Kit? They don't have privileges." Topher walks back and quickly does the sign of the cross over Syd and I. "Privileged. I'll email the board. Just go." Drew, Syd, and Riley leave with the patients, I turn to Topher. "Do you mind if I help with triage here?" He quickly shakes his head and starts walking away. "No, just take TC and set up triage. I'll start herding patients your way." He quickly runs away, leaving TC and I standing there awkwardly. I was still stressing out over TC's words to me, hoping they weren't another false positive, and about the injured people. Better to get this over with, rip it off like a band-aid, I thought. I shake the first aid kit in my hands, "Do you have any more supplies? The only things in here are band-aids and an epi-pen." Just like that, TC's eyes widened and he let out a sharp exhale from his nose. "Uh, yeah, we have more supplies and the ambulances have more too." He swollen hard, his eyes still wide, "This is a really crappy place to meet your soulmate. All of this death and destruction." I give him a little smile, thinking back to all of the horrible things I've seen, "Could've been much worse." I glance over him, taking in the slight scruff on his face and his haunted eyes, bags underneath them. I could tell from just that glance that he, too, had seen some things.


End file.
